


Gaara X Reader: Red Hot Passion Part 1/3

by LittleMightXO



Series: Anime/Video Game Oneshots and Lemons [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fluff, Love, Passion, Smut, X read, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: Gaara and the reader prove to have feelings for each other. Clearly oblivious of the office romance its nearly a trail of cat and mouse.





	Gaara X Reader: Red Hot Passion Part 1/3

Taking in the scented steam of your ramen you stared out of your window taking in the golden sands of the place you called home; the village hidden in the sand. It was a stunning day and the sun was at it highest peak. To your surprise the desert wasn't too hot this day. A sudden knock broke your concentration. "Come in!" You spoke. Your bedroom door creaked open.

"Brother wants to see you f/n" The blond haired woman leaned against your door with a sigh. "He's been requesting your presence quite a bit lately hasn't he?" You looked up slurping up the last bit of noodles.

"I haven't realized it. But when you point it out I guess he has, hasn't he Temari?" Standing up from your small table, you tossed your noodle cup in the trashed proceeding to follow your friend down the hall. Closing your door behind you.

You stayed in the same building as your Kazekage as well as Kankuro and Temari; but it only made sense. The three of you became fairly close after Gaara became the Kazekage. Because you once served under the previous Kage as a child, you and Gaara nearly grew up together. To your surprise Gaara turned out to be nothing like his father. But of course in your younger years he acted cruel and never cared to pay any attention to one another but as the two of you grew older, you began to talk more and more. Eventually he made you a close guard and 'secretary' helping him with the ample of paper work that was required to do as a kage. You didn't mind though, giving you the chance to spend days at a time with the man. It was just unusual for him to call you on your day off.

"I think...Gaara has grown very fond of you miss f/n" Temari looked at you with a suspicious grin. "He talks about you quite a bit when you're not around"

You shook your head and laughed. You had a crush on him but regardless of the two of you growing up together nothing could flourish, he was your superior. "Its nice to think of that my friend, but we couldn't even come remotely close in 'that' way. He's my superior, I just help him with the paper work and occasionally beat of a bad guy." You fixed your h/l h/c, playing with the front stands.

"He wouldn't let just anyone spends days at a time in his room. He specifically requested you to stand at guard next to him instead of Kankuro or myself." She nudged. We stopped at a set of giant doors, knocking on them. She waved her goodbyes as a deep rough voice echoed through the wood. Gaara laid back in his giant chair with a book at hand. It looked like a book of all the statistics of all the ninja in the village.

"You asked to see me sir." You bowed with a tint of pink shadowing your face.

"I asked you to stop with the formalities miss l/n" Looking up you saw a small smiled stitch across your superiors face.

"Same goes for you, ya know." You walked forward taking a spot in a chair in front of his desk.

Skipping the small talk the red haired man began to speak. "I understand this is your day off, but I have a request of you. A team of ninja are to head from the leaf for a mission and I need you to act as a member of their team. You know the area very well and you seem to be the only other person I can trust." He placed down the book he was reading. He was marked on your page. Your taijustu wasn't great but you made up for it in your immense skill in ninjustsu but especially Genjutsu; best in your graduating class.

"What about Temari or Kankuro?" You sat forward flipping through the book on his desk.

"F/n, just please do this. Your the only one that is capable of making sure this mission is a complete success. It'll be an A-rank mission." He sighed placing his hand on yours. Your eyes blinked open widely. Another shade of pink shaded you s/c skin again. His hand was much larger than yours. You stared into his water colored eyes, observing his delicate features. You were so mesmerized by him, you didn't realize you were staring at him waving his hand in front of your face, in attempt to get your attention. "Miss l/n? "

"Yes? Sorry!" Backing up from the chair you bowed. "I'm just tired is all..."

"Its fine f/n..." He spoke sheepishly, his face seemed a different shade other than his beautiful ivory color. He eyed your body, like he forgot what you looked like. "Get your rest, they will be here in the morning. Just report here first thing and the details will be laid out."

Bowing again you left; you leaned against the doors in a giant sigh. You rested your hand above your heart. 'What is going on?" you whispered to yourself.

Gaara's POV

I walked outside leaning against the rails on my balcony. What is wrong with me, I can't ever act normal around her can I? Her h/c and how it shines and her e/c and the way they show endearment and truth. She's incredible and I desire her by my side all the time. I just don't want to send her on that mission, but she's best suited for it...

I sighed, along with the wind blowing my clothing tightly along my legs. "I really don't want her to face danger, I always want to protect her..."


End file.
